


Girl Talk

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: Tumblr 200 Follower Celebration [3]
Category: the electric company 2009
Genre: Fluff, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a sleepover, Jessica and Lisa talk crushes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

“Okay, so this time, no scary stories about baked goods,” Jessica Ruiz told Lisa Heffenbacher as she spread out her sleeping bag.

 

“Have a muffin, Jessica,” Lisa giggled.

 

Jessica shuttered, “no, please no.”

 

“There's the doorbell!” Lisa cried, “Pizza's here!”

 

The two were having a sleepover, the first of a summer that promised many more. Eating pizza, they watched  _ The Sound of Music _ ,  _ Rent _ , and  _ Newsies _ .

 

“Why doesn't Joanne pay the rent?” Lisa asked while they watch _Rent,_ “She's a lawyer, she probably has the money.”

 

“Can you imagine that musical, though?” Jessica said, “We're not gonna pay rent! Joanne's paying the rent! Rent rent rent rent rent! The end.”

 

“I would still watch it,” Lisa admitted.

 

“Yeah, me too."

 

Three A.M. Came too quickly, and soon both Lisa and Jessica were laying on the floor, eating left over pizza and playing truth or dare.

 

“Truth or Dare?” Jessica asked.

 

“Uh, truth?” Lisa said.

 

“Who do you like? Like, like like.”

 

“No no no, I mean dare!” Lisa giggled.

 

“Okay, then I dare you to tell me the truth! Who do you like? Like, _love_ like?” Jessica grinned at her own cleverness.

 

Lisa hid in her pillow before saying, “You have to promise not to tell ANYONE and to not get upset.”

 

“Why would I get upset? Wait, you don't like a Prankster do you?”

 

“No, no, nothing like that!” Lisa laughed, “I kinda have a crush on-”

 

“Spit it out!”

 

“-Hector.”

 

“What? Like my brother Hector? That one?” Jessica gasped.

 

Lisa nodded sheepishly and hid in her pillow again.

 

“OH MY GOSH THAT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER!” Jessica squealed, “You guys would be so cute! I bet he likes you too! Okay I am totally helping you make this happen!”

 

“Really? You think he likes me too?” asked Lisa.

 

“Duh,” Jess rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay, you're turn! Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to tell me the truth-”

 

“Aw, Lili!”

 

“-Who do you like? Like, like like?” Lisa grinned.

 

“Um. Keith. I mean, he's been my best friend for, like, ever, and we just click, you know? But I think he only sees me as a friend not like as a girl friend, just as a friend that's a girl. And-”

 

“Jess,” Lisa held up her hands to stop the rambling, “He's always looking at you. And you're the first person he calls no matter what. You'll never know if he likes you are a girl friend if you never ask.”

 

“That's really good advice, maybe you should follow it with you and Hector.”

 

“Maybe I will.”


End file.
